In many retail environments an unscrupulous individual can replace or overlay a Universal Product Code (UPC) barcode label on an expensive product with a UPC barcode label from a less expensive product. Sometimes individuals remove barcode labels off the less product and overlay it; yet, other times individuals bring pre-printed barcode labels from the outside. This practice is called spoofing. And, if a retailer does not catch the spoofing attempt, then the retailer is then denied both the cash difference between the higher cost and the lower cost item, as well as the ability to accurately know and track the inventory levels of both products.
Accordingly, there is a need for better techniques for detecting improper product barcodes.
Moreover, the UPC barcode is just one type of product identifier and it's not a self-identifying feature of the product, per se. Instead, UPC barcodes are assigned identifiers, assigned to already known and already otherwise, identified products. There is a further need for techniques for improper product detection more generally. More specifically, for example, there is a need for techniques that can detect against improper product barcode detection, and do so without needing to check actual barcodes on products.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.